Sem Palavras
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: ShinoxHinata. 'Porque o amor deles não pode, nem nunca podera, ser demonstrado por meio de simples palavras.' Não é Drama! E er.. poderiam lêr e deixar Reviwes? ç.ç'


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do Naruto não me pertencem.

Shino POV's – letra normal.

**Falas dos Personagens – letras em negrito.**

**-**

_**Sem Palavras**_

**-**

Naquele dia eu estava caminhando pelas ruas pouco movimentadas de Konoha quando me deparei com a imagem de uma garota. Ela possuía curtos cabelos azulados, pele pálida e brilhantes olhos perolados.

Ela caminhava encarando o céu sem notar a minha presença.

Eu não me mexi, continuei parado a fitando vir em minha direção.

Só notei nossa proximidade quando algo bateu contra meu peito. Era ela. A segurei pela cintura para que não caísse e fitei o rosto angelical perante mim tomar uma tonalidade avermelhada.

- **Você esta bem?** –perguntei ainda sem soltar sua cintura.

- **Si-sim** –ela respondeu em um sussurro, sua voz sairá doce e levemente tremula.

A soltei e me distancie um pouco.

- **Hy-hyuuga Hi-hinata** –ela falou sorrindo docemente, meu coração palpitou mais rápido com aquele sorriso. Ninguém, nunca, havia sorrido daquela maneira para mim, afinal, quem sorriria para um esquisito como eu?

- **Aburami Shino** –esperei, tristemente, ela desfazer o sorriso e sair correndo ou me apelidar de alguma coisa como todas as outras pessoas faziam ao saber meu nome, mais surpreendentemente, não foi isso que ela fez.

Ao contrario do que eu pensava seu sorriso aumentou e seus olhos perolados brilharam com mais intensidade e carinho que antes.

- **Fo-foi um pra-prazer co-conhecê-lo Shino-sama** –ela fez uma reverencia e voltou a atenção ao caminho que fazia antes de me encontra.

Eu a olhei se distanciar ate sumir, antes de também, voltar ao meu caminho, mais sem tirar a imagem daquele rosto de meus pensamentos.

Alguns dias depois nós nos reencontramos, descobrir que ela seria minha nova parceira de time juntamente com um tal de Inuzuka Kiba.

A partir daquele dia venho nutrindo um sentimento muito forte pela minha companheira de time, Hyuuga Hinata, que eu julgo ser... Amor.

Hoje, ambos estamos com 15 anos, nunca tive coragem de dizer o quanto a ama...

Mais nem precisava, pois depois das diversas vezes que a olhava de maneira diferente, dos fortes rubores de sua face ao me ver e de nossos corações palpitando rápido quando um estava na presença do outra...

Ela já sabia.

- **Vamos Shino-kun?** –ela me chamava com aquele mesmo sorriso doce e delicado de anos atrás. Ela estava com a mão estendida em minha direção e o rosto angelical levemente corado.

Aceitei sua mão e a segui silenciosamente. Adentramos no meio do bosque e fomos em direção ao centro onde havia uma linda clareira.

- **É tão linda** –ela olhava maravilhada para aquela paisagem.

Flores de diversas espécies e perfumes podiam ser vistas ao nosso redor.

Borboletas de diversas cores e tamanhos voavam por toda a parte. Um vôo que mais parecia uma dança elegante e delicada para maravilhar ainda mais a _minha amada_.

Lá ficamos por um bom tempo:

Hinata segurando minha mão entrelaçando seus dedos finos e delicados aos meus e me lançando um sorriso doce e tímido com o leve rubor na face.

E eu... A fitando por trás daqueles meus costumeiros ósculos escuros.

Ela se aproximou mais de mim e eu a olhei como se dissesse a quanto a amava. E ela entendeu, mesmo com os óculos entre nós dois, pois seu leve rubor se tornou mais forte.

-** Nosso amor não pode ser demonstrado com palavras... Shino-kun **–apôs me falar isso colou timidamente seus lábios pequenos e rosados aos meus em um rápido, porem, maravilhoso beijo.

Quando nos separamos em busca de ar tirei os óculos escuros, a fitei com meus olhos cor mel, a abracei com força e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

-** Quer namorar comigo minha doce Hinata-chan? **–apôs perguntar desfiz o abraço e a fitei, ela estava extremamente corada e seus raros olhos perolados brilhavam com intensidade.

**- É o que mais quero – **e com essa resposta nos beijamos novamente, um beijo mais ousado e apaixonado do que o primeiro.

A minha amada estava certa... Nosso amor não poderia e não pode ser demonstrado por meio de palavras, pois pôr mais precisas que as palavras possam ser nunca poderíamos expressar os nossos sentimentos um perante o outro com elas.

_**-**_

_**FIM**_

_**-**_

_**Minha primeira Shino x Hinata **_

_**Amo esse belo casal xD**_

_**E resolvi fazer uma fic deles... n.n'**_

_**Apesar de não ter gostado muito do resultado u.ú**_

_**Onegai... Reviews!!!!!**_

_**Kissus e Ja Ne °3° **_


End file.
